Super Paper Mario
|Genre=Adventure, RPG, Action |Spielmodi=1 Spieler |Plattform=Wii |Einstufung=USK: |Vorgänger=Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor |Nachfolger=- }} Nach den beiden Vorgängern Paper Mario und Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor veröffentlicht Nintendo nun den dritten Teil der Paper Mario-Serie: Super Paper Mario. Das Spiel wurde, wie die beiden früheren Versionen, von Intelligent Systems entwickelt, von Nintendo herausgegeben und ist nur für eine Nintendo-Konsole, die Wii erhältlich. Das Spiel wurde am 14. September 2007 in Europa auf den Markt gebracht. Es sollte ursprünglich für den Nintendo GameCube erscheinen, doch durch das Erscheinen der Wii entschied man, den Titel dorthin zu verlegen. Bis zum 31. März 2008 wurde das Spiel bereits 2,28 Millionen Mal verkauft. Story Die Story dreht sich um den finsteren Graf Knickwitz, der, nachdem er seine große Liebe Timpani verloren hat, nichts anderes als die Zerstörung aller Welten im Sinn hat. Das möchte er mit dem dunklen Herzen bewerkstelligen, das entsteht, wenn sich " zwei verbinden, die sich nicht verbinden durften", wie es das Dunkle Prognosticon, ein finsteres Buch, vorraussagt. Graf Knickwitz nimmt also Peach und Bowser gefangen und zwingt die beiden, zu heiraten. Zur gleichen Zeit, zu der Peach unter Hypnose das Ja-Wort gibt, erscheint das Dunkle Herz, durch das die Leere entsteht, die alle Welten zerstören soll. Doch es gibt Hoffnung: Im Lichten Prognosticon, dem Gegenstück zum dunklen, steht, dass mit der Entstehung des dunklen Herzens ein schnuazbärtiger Held mit roter Mütze auftauchen wird, der in der Lage sein wird, die Zerstörung aller Welten zu verhindern, vorausgesetzt, er ist in Besitz der acht reinen Herzen. Da ist es kein Wunder, dass Merlon, ein Zauberer, der sich mit dem Lichten Prognosticon beschäftigt und zudem in Besitz eines der reinen Herzen ist, in Mario sofort den Helden sieht. Mario macht sich also auf, die sieben übrigen Herzen zu finden, die in sieben vollkommen unterschiedlichen Dimensionen versteckt sind. Dreh- und Angelpunkt dieser Suche ist Flipstadt, eine Stadt, die zwischen den Dimensionen liegt. Die Türen zu den verschiedenen Welten liegen auf dem Flipstadtturm, auf dem für jedes gesammelte reine Herz eine weitere Tür erscheint. Doch Mario werden die reinen Herzen nicht auf dem Silbertablett serviert: Graf Knickwitz bekommt bald Wind davon, dass jemand seine Absichten verhindern will und ruft seine Schergen auf den Plan. Das wären zum Beispiel Mimi, die Gestaltwandlerin oder O'Klock, der Mann fürs Grobe, der lieber schlägt als denkt. Vorspann Die Geschichte begann in der Wohnung von Mario und Luigi, wo die beiden gerade einen Kaffee tranken. Sie hatten Peach, die Prinzessin des Pilzkönigreiches schon lange nicht mehr besucht, weswegen sie entschieden, mal bei ihr vorbeizuschauen. Doch genau in dem Moment kam ein Toad angerannt und teilte ihnen mit, dass die Prinzessin wieder einmal entführt worden sei. Natürlich hatten sie sofort Bowser in Verdacht und eilten zu seiner Festung, doch Bowser und seine Lakaien waren gerade erst dabei, den Sturm auf den Pilzpalast vorzubereiten. Nachdem Luigi Bowser beschuldigt, Peach gefangen genommen zu haben, ist die Verwirrung beim Koopakönig natürlich groß. Aber plötzlich wird er unterbrochen, denn es hallt ein Hilfeschrei durch das Schloss und Peach erscheint mit Graf Knickwitz, dem wahren Entführer der Prinzessin, der sich selbst " auserwälter Vollstrecker des Dunklen Prognosticon" nennt. Mario wollte eingreifen, doch sein Angriff blieb ebenso wirkungslos wie die Proteste Bowsers. Stattdessen saugte Graf Knickwitz die komplette Gefolgschaft Bowsers inklusive ihm selbst und Luigi in seinen Umhang ein und ließ nur Mario zurück. thumb|222px|Graf Knickwitz mit dem Dunklen Herzen Als Peach wieder zu sich kam, bemerkte sie, dass sie mitten in einer Hochzeitszeremonie mit Bowser steckt. Dieser war mit der Situation natürlich äußerst zufrieden, sodass er auch nicht zögerte, auf die Heiratsfrage von Graf Knickwitz sofort Ja zu sagen. Peach war da natürlich anderer Meinung, wurde aber von Nastasia, der Assistentin des Grafen, hypnotisiert und zum Ja-Wort gezwungen. Sie hatte das Wort kaum ausgesprochen, schon erschien das Dunkle Herz, das Graf Kickwitz brauchte um die Leere entstehen zulassen. Doch unter den eingesaugten Lakaien Bowsers, die nun als Hochzeitsgäste fungierten, war auch Luigi, der nun so langsam wieder zu sich kam. Er versuchte, die Katastrophe zu verhindern, aber auch er konnte nichts mehr ausrichten, sodass momentan für Graf Knickwitz alles nach Plan verlief. Derweil kam auch Mario wieder zu sich, und Tippi, ein schmetterlingartiges Pixl, tauchte auf und brachte ihn nach Flipstadt, das zwischen den Dimensionen lag. Dort wartete Merlon, der Mario sofort als den Helden sah, der im Lichten Prognosticon beschrieben wird. Merlon übergab Mario das erste der acht Reinen Herzen, die benötigt wurden, um die Zerstörung aller Welten zu verhindern. Mario brachte es zur passenden Herzsäule und auf dem Flipstadtturm erschien die erste Tür, die den Helden zum zweiten reinen Herzen führen sollte. Mario betrat also diese Tür zusammen mit Tippi, die ihm fortan nicht mehr von der Seite wich, um das nächste reine Herz zu finden. Kapitel Kapitel 1 Hauptartikel: Linearia Kapitel 1-1: Das Abenteuer beginnt Durch die rote Tür auf dem Flipstadtturm gelang Mario nach Linearia, dem Land der Ältesten. Dort musste er zuerst Sophustus finden, der sich nach einigem Zögern dazu bereit erklärte, Mario den Dimensionwechsel zu lehren. Er folgte der Straße von Linearia bis er an den Fuß einens großen Berges kam. Kapitel 1-2: Zu Fuß ins Vorgebirge Nun musste Mario den Linienberg erklimmen und kam nach kurzer Zeit an einen Abgrund, der unüberwindbar schien. Nachdem er jedoch den Brückenwärter Ruber aus der dritten Dimension befreit hatte, ließ er eine Brücke hinunter und Mario erreichte Steinaltstadt. Der Bürgermeister ließ ihn jedoch nicht passieren, da er nicht glaubte, Mario sei der Held aus der Prophezeihung. Doch nachdem Mario das Pixl Wurfowitz aus einer Truhe befreit hatte, schenkte ihm der Bürgermeister Glauben und sagte dem zweiten Brückenwärter, Gruber, er solle die Brücke zur Uraltwüste hinunterlassen und Mario passieren lassen. Kapitel 1-3: Die Wüste von Steinaltstadt Nun musste Mario die Uraltwüste bewältigen. In dieser Wüste waren einige stärkere Gegner beheimatet, Mario kam jedoch auch mit diesen zurecht. Plötzlich aber stellte sich ihm O'Klock in den Weg, der etwas dümmliche Scherge des Grafen. Ihn musste er erst besiegen, wobei Wurfowitz eine große Hilfe war. Mit ihm konnte Mario O'Klock nämlich werfen und kurz lähmen. Zuletzt musste er noch auf einem Podest - und 1 gleichzeitig drücken (wie er das wohl gemacht hat), um das Tor zu den Linienstein-Ruinen zu öffnen. Kapitel 1-4: Monster der Ruinen Tippi spürte die Gegenwart des zweiten Reinen Herzens, und sie sollte Recht behalten. Nachdem Mario mehrere Rätsel gelöst hatte, erschien schließlich eine Röhre, die wieder an die Oberfläche führte. Plötzlich taucht Lohkost auf, der erstmal ganz bedrohlich wirkt, aber eigentlich nur ein Sicherheitssystem ist, das alle Personen außer dem Helden vom Reinen Herzen fern halten soll. thumb|Lohkost, der Endgegner in Linearia Doch Dimenzio, ein weiterer Scherge von Graf Knickwitz, formatiert Lohkosts Festplatte, sodass dieser neu starten muss und plötzlich Mario angreift. Doch wieder kommt Wurfowitz Mario zu Hilfe: Mit ihm kann Mario die kleinen Kostos, die auf Lohkosts Rücken leben, aufnehmen und gegen seine Antenne, den einzigen verwundbaren Punkt Lohkosts, werfen. Ein paar Treffer genügten und Lohkost verschwand wieder im Sand. Es erschien eine Tür hinter der Merlumina, eine Verwandte Merlons lebte. Sie übergab Mario nach einem ausgedehnten Monolog schließlich das reine Herz. Zwischen den Kapiteln Derweil wird Peach auf einem dunklen Schloss gefangen gehalten. Als sie aufwacht, entdeckt sie zwei Koopas, deren Lage jedoch auch nicht besser aussieht. Sie folgt den beiden bis in eine Sackgasse, wo sie von Nastasia entdeckt wird. Doch kurz vor der Gehirnwäsche verschwindet Peach auf mysteriöse Weise vom Schauplatz des Geschehens. Als Mario von seiner ersten Reise zurückkehrt, erzählt ein Bewohner Flipstadts, dass Peach vom Himmel gefallen und bewusstlos sei. Mario versucht, sie aufzuwecken, dazu bedarf es jedoch einem gekochten Feuerstoß. Nachdem Mario damit die Prinzessin aufweckte, schließt sie sich ihm an. Nun brauchte Mario nur noch das reine Herz in eine der Herzsäulen zu platzieren, damit die nächste Tür erscheint. Kapitel 2 Kapitel 2-1: Der lange Weg zu Merlee Die orangene Tür führte Mario und Peach ins Dämmertal, ein sumpfiges Gebiet, in dem Merlee wohnte, die das zweite reine Herz besaß. In einem Untergrund-Raum traf Mario auf Kawummso, ein explosives Pixl, das ihm fortan fest zur Seite stand. Oft half er ihm aus der Klemme, indem er Blöcke zerstörte oder Risse in Wänden wegsprengte. Auch Peach stand Mario mit Rat und (vor allem) Tat zur Seite. Ihr Schirm war ideal, um über größere Vorsprünge zu schweben. Gemeinsam konten sie so Merlees Villa erreichen. Kapitel 2-2: Tricks, Schätze und Fallen Mario und Peach betraten Merlees Villa und mussten sich sofort mit einigen Wachhunden auseinandersetzen, die sie auch öfters aus der Villa warfen. Beide begannen schon sich zu wundern, da Merlee nirgends zu finden war, als ihr Hausmädchen auftauchte, Mimi. (Namensähnlichekeiten zu Graf Knickwitz' Schergen natürlich rein zufälliger Natur!) Die lockte Mario in einen gefährlichen Raum, in dem Stacheln von der Decke drohten, ihn zu zerquetschen. Doch dank Sophustus' Geschenk konnte er auf die Stacheln springen und dort einen Schlüssel finden, der Nagi, Merlees Haustier befreite. Dieser stürzte sich sofort auf Mimi, was Mario und Peach das erste Mal zweifeln ließ, ob sie wirklich das echte Hausmädchen von Merlee ist. thumb|left|Merlee, Besitzerin eines der reinen Herzen Kapitel 2-3: Die Bank knacken Die beiden Helden suchen also weiter nach Merlee. In einem Raum ihrer riesigen Villa fanden sie einen Münzblock, auf dem eine Vase stand. Voller Enthusiasmus sprang Mario sofort an den Block, das sollte jedoch ein großes Schlamassel mit sich ziehen. Sofort kam wieder Mimi angerast und verdonnerte beide zu 1 Million Rubine Schulden.Spätestens jetzt merkten sie, dass hier etwas nicht stimmen kann. Peach konnte auf einem Vorsprung Platto finden, ein weiteres Pixl, dessen Name Programm ist. Jetzt galt es, Rubine zu verdienen. Nachdem sich jedoch herausstellte, dass es ewig lange dauern würde, wirklich 1 Millionen Rubine zu verdienen, mussten sich Mario und Peach nach Alternativen umsehen. Ein anderer Gefangener scheint den Code für einen Tresor zu wissen, in dem tatsächlich 1 Million Rubine versteckt sein sollen. Für 10.000 Rubine hilft er unseren Helden, diese Zahl lässt sich dank dem VIP-Raum, in dem man viel schneller an Rubine kommt als im normalen Raum, gerade so verwirklichen. Mit der Zahl im Gepäck laufen Mario und Peach zum Tresor, der zwar durch elektrische Gitter gesichert ist, mit Platto jedoch kein Problem darstellt. Mit den Rubinen laufen die Helden zurück zu Mimi. Sie ist nun außer sich vor Wut und explodiert, sodass beide endlich weiter nach Merlee suchen können. Kapitel 2-4: Duell im Keller Die Suche nach Merlee führte Mario und Peach schließlich in den Keller der Villa. Zum ersten Mal konnten sie Erfolge feiern: Eine Vision Merlees erschien und gibt Mario den Tipp, sie verstecke sich hier im Keller. Die Suche gestaltete sich jedoch recht schwierig, da sich Merlees Keller als ein vertracktes Labyrinth herausstellte. Nach einiger Zeit des Herumirrens trafen die Beiden wieder auf einen Geist Merlees, der sich aber nun entgültig als Mimi, die Gestaltwandlerin des Grafen ausgibt und sich in eine Riesenspinne verwandelt und die Helden durch den gesamten Keller verfolgt. Mario und Peach konnten sie nicht angreifen, da sie durch einen Schutzzauber von Graf Knickwitz unverwundbar ist. Nur Merlee persönlich kann diesen Zauber wirklos machen, weswegen es für unsere Helden um so wichtiger ist, sie endlich zu finden. In der Damentoilette können Mario und Peach Merlee endlich ausfindig machen. Doch wieder ist Mimi zur Stelle, die sich wieder verwandelt und behauptet, die echte Merlee zu sein. Nachdem Mario jedoch die richtige fand, griff Mimi an, dank Merlee ist sie aber diesmal verwundbar. Nach dem Sieg über Mimi erhielten Mario und Peach schließlich das dritte reine Herz von Merlee Zwischen den Kapiteln Auch Luigi ist auf der dunklen Burg gefangen. Er schließt sich ein paar Gumbas an, doch auch sie werden bald von Nastasia entdeckt und hypnotisiert. Luigi kann nicht entkommen und befindet sich nun in den Händen des Grafen. Mario und Peach suchen derweil nach der nächsten Herzsäule, die sich in einem der Außenbezirke finden lässt, wofür beide aber ihre neuen Pixl benutzen müssen. Schließlich erscheint auf dem Flipstadtturm die nächste Tür und die Helden machen sich auf zum nächsten Herzen. Kapitel 3 Kapitel 3-1: Angriff der Freaks Die gelbe Tür führte die Helden in die Bitlande, einer Pixelwelt, die von Konrad, einem Computerspiele- und Comicfreak, regiert wird. Der macht den beiden auch gleich zu Beginn das Leben schwer: Kaum kommen Mario und Peach aus der Tür, entführt Konrad nämlich Tippi! Unsere Helden machen sich natürlich sofort auf, um sie zu befreien, aber sie bekommen Hilfe von einem weiteren Pixl, Piekso, das sich ihnen zwar nicht anschließt, dafür aber einige wichtige Tipps mit auf den Weg gibt. Mario und Peach schlagen sich also durch die Pixelwelt der Bitlande, bis sie auf eine große Burg treffen. Sie befolgen Pieksos Anweisung, das rote Kreuz in die Luft zu jagen, die gesamte Burg explodierte und Bowser plumpste aus seiner ehemaligen Festung. Nachdem er sich tierisch über Marios Erscheinen aufgeregt hat, fordert er ihn zum Kampf, den Mario dank Kawummso aber überlegen gewinnt. Danach fordert Peach Bowser auf, ihr und Mario zu folgen. Der möchte natürlich nicht, doch nachdem Peach und Mario ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, tritt er ihnen doch widerwillig bei, sodass nun schon drei der vier im Lichten Prognosticon erwähnten Helden gefunden sind. Kapitel 3-2: Bloop voraus Die nun schon auf drei angewachsene Heldengruppe muss nun durch das Kachelmeer hindurch, in dem sich Bowser gleich als große Hilfe erweist, da sein Feueratem auch im Wasser äußerst effektiv gegen Feunde wirkt. Nach einiger Zeit trafen die Helden auf Stampfo, das nächste Pixl, mit dem man Gegenstände in den Boden stampfen kann. Während des gesamten Weges im Wasser trafen Mario, Peach und Bowser auf herumwedelnde Tentakeln, und am Ende des Meeres konnten sie den Grund dafür finden: ein riesiger Blooper hauste im Kachelmeer! Doch Pieksos Tipp sollte sich auch jetzt wieder als richtig erweisen: Bowser musste nur ein paar mal heiß gegen die rote Tentakel des Mega-Bloopers ausatmen und er ging als Sieger hervor. Kapitel 3-3: Hoch auf'm Baum Nachdem sie das Kachelmeer hinter sich gelassen hatten, mussten die Helden nun einen riesigen Baum erklimmen, wobei sie sowohl innen als auch außen klettern mussten. Kurz vor der Spitze des Baumes erschien dann plötzlich Dimenzio, der Mario in seine eigene "Dimension D" verfrachtete, in der seine Angriffe 255mal stärker sind als Marios. Dimenzio beging jedoch einen Fehler, da in seiner Dimension nicht nur seine, sondern auch Marios Angriffe viel stärker werden. So konnte sich der Klempner durchsetzen und die Helden konnten mithilfe des roten Windes eine tiefe Schlucht überqueren und erreichten schließlich Fort Konrad, Konrads Vergnügunspalast, um Tippi endlich zu befreien. Kapitel 3-4: Schlacht von Fort Konrad Mario, Peach und Bowser erreichten also Fort Konrad. Sie betreten sein Schloss und finden dort Sörfa, ein weiteres Pixl, das von Konrad gefangen gehalten wird. Mit ihm können die Helden jeden Untergrund, also zum Beispiel auch Stacheln, problemlos überqueren. Konrads Sicherheitsvorkehrungen entpuppen sich als nicht besonders effektiv, denn die Schlüssel, die man braucht, um in sein Privatzimmer hineinzukommen, sind nur durch zwei Codes, die jedoch in den Tiefen des Schlosses auf einem Schild stehen und durch Miaufpasser gesichert,die einem Fragen stellen, die man immer mit "Ja" beantworten muss. So haben die Helden die Schlüssel bald beisammen,doch Peach muss alleine gegen Konrad antreten, da die Tür zu Konrads Gemächern nur ihn selbst und "total heiße Bräute" hindurchlässt. Konrad verschwendet aber keinen Gedanken ans Kämpfen, er möchte mit Peach lieber eine feste Beziehung eingehen. Das gefällt der Prinzessin natürlich gar nicht, sodass sie Konrads Laptop zerstört, was ihn schließlich so wütend macht, dass er doch angreift. Doch Peach hatte das bessere Händchen in diesem Kampf und konnte Tippi befreien, die sich so über das Erscheinen der Helden freute, dass aus ihrem Körper ein reines Herz hinauskam, welches die Helden dann nur noch zu nehmen brauchten. Kapitel 4:Der Weltraum Der Eingang ist hier ebenfalls auf dem Flipstadtturm,es ist eine grüne tür. Kapitel 4-1 Hier treffen die Helden auf ein Alien namens Klirps,nachdem sie ein goldfischglas suchen mussten(mario etc. können im weltraum ja nicht atmen)um es als helm zu benutzen.Zusammen geht es weiter durch die unendlichen Weiten des Weltraums. Kapitel 4-2 Hier gibt es einen "Notfall":Klirps muss mal und die einzige Toilette auf dem nahegelegenen Zwergplaneten ist von dem Pixl Fillipo besetzt,welches seit 1500 Jahren auf einen Held wartet,der ein Stück Toilettenpapier bringt.Aber es lässt sich was auftreiben und Fillipo bringt die Helden weiter. Kapitel 4-3 Hier gibt es ein Problem in Form von Hunger.Klirps kann das Tor zur Boah-Zone nicht öffnen,da er Hunger hat. Die 3 Helden finden jedoch einen Laden und sie können weiter. Kapitel 4-4 Es geht ab durch ein Labyrinth,die Boah-Zone.Am Ende treffen sie Meister L(grün gekleidet,Markenzeichen L-wer ist das wohl?)und den Bruboter.Nach ihrem Sieg stellt sich heraus,dass Klirps der Prinz eines untergegangenen Königreiches ist und sie kriegen ein reines Herz. Nach dem Spiel Nach dem Spiel kann man Klirps,den sie für tot hielten,wieder treffen. Zwischen den Kapiteln Dank Fillipo können die 3 nach Flopstadt und die 5.Herzsäule finden. Kapitel 5 Kapitel 5-1 Kapitel 5-2 Kapitel 5-3 Kapitel 5-4 Kapitel 6 Kapitel 6-1 Kapitel 6-2 Kapitel 6-3 Kapitel 6-4 Kapitel 7 thumb|right|250px|Der Jungbrunnen in [[Untendrunten.]]Der Eingang zu Kapitel 7 liegt auf dem Flipstadtturm, hinter der violetten Tür, die in die Ländereien von Untendrunten führt. Zum ersten Mal kommen Mario, Peach und Bowser durch Dimenzio nach Untendrunten, der sie dorthin warpt (eigentlich tötet er sie, da Untendrunten das Jenseits der Videospiele ist), wobei Mario in Untendrunten landet, Bowser auf der Straße zu Untendrunten und Peach auf der Treppe nach Obendroben. Die Pixl bleiben zurück bei Merlon. Der Regent dieser bizarren Welt ist Königin Mortimi, die Mario sofort aufsuchen muss, weil ihm von einem der Bewohner gesagt wurde, dass sie womöglich das Reine Herz reparieren kann. Außerdem ist am Levelanfang ein Brunnen zu finden, der auf einen Schlag jegliche Lebensenergie auffrischt. Sein Wasser ist orange, und der Brunnen selbst ist äußerst groß, sodass man nicht einfach über ihn springen kann. Im nächsten Bereich muss sich Mario einen Weg über einen schmalen Steg bahnen, und dazu seine 3-D Fähigkeit verwenden. In diesem Abschnitt trifft er außerdem zum ersten mal auf Liebidi, die es sich auf einer Röhre gemütlich gemacht hat. Im darauf folgenden Sektor findet er einen riesigen See vor, den man mit einer Barke, für einen Obolus von 10 Münzen, bequem überwinden kann. Stattdessen kann man aber auch schwimmen, oder Sörfa(die beim ersten Besuch leider nicht dabei ist) dafür verwenden. Im nächsten Bereich findet Mario den Palast von Mortimi vor. Kapitel 7-1: Untendrunten Als Mario bei ihr ankommt, erklärt sie sich bereit, das Reine Herz zu reparieren, stellt Mario aber auch eine Aufgabe, denn er soll ihre Tochter Liebidi suchen, und zu ihr bringen. Natürlich erinnert sich Mario an das fesche Mädchen im zweiten Bereich des Levels, und eilt sofort dorthin, allerdings sitzt sie nicht mehr auf der Röhre, sondern eine Etage höher, wo Mario sie unmöglich erreichen kann. Als nächstes eilt Mario zum See, weil er erfahren hat, dass dort ein Katakombensystem sein soll. Geschwind taucht er hinab, dreht sich, und findet auch sofort den Eingang dazu. In diesem Labyrinth muss einige Male das dortige Wasser ablassen, um voran zu kommen, da ihn ansonsten die weißen Hände behindern würden. Außerdem muss Mario viele Blöcke verschieben, um sich so neue Plattformen zu erschließen. Am anderen Ende des Tunnelsystems findet er sich in einem Art Garten wieder, wo drei Brunnen stehen, die ebenfalls oranges Wasser enthalten, aber dieses Mal Fontänen bilden, wo Mario sich draufstellen kann, und so bis zur obersten Ebene hüpfen kann, um schließlich auf Luigi zu stoßen, der überglücklich ist, dass er endlich gerettet ist. Zusammen machen sie sich auf den Rückweg, um Liebidi zu holen. Am Anfang des zweiten Abschnitts von Untendrunten kann Luigi auf eine Röhre springen, und sich so den Weg zu dem Mädchen bahnen, das hinter der nächsten Tür wartet, die nach einer Frage recht widerwillig mit zu Mortimi kommt. Bei der Königin selbst, übergibt sie den Brüdern das nun wieder intakte Reine Herz, und stellt fest, dass deren Spiel noch lange nicht aus ist, sodass sie zurück nach Flipstadt geschickt werden, wo sie freudig von Merlon und den Pixln erwartet werden. In Flopstadt selbst suchen Mario und Luigi die siebte Herzsäule, die sie in in den Ländereien von Flopstadt finden können. Wenn sie das Reine Herz eingesetzt haben, können sie nun endlich durch die violette Tür treten, und kommen erneut in Untendrunten an, wo sie sich ohne Umwege den Weg zu Mortimi suchen, die sie erneut um einen Gefallen bittet: Sie möchte, dass die beiden ihre Tochter Liebidi nach Obendroben eskortieren, da sie von dort abgehauen ist, und dich auf dem Weg wohl einige gefährliche Monster herum treiben, und da vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein großes Monster aus den Kerkern entwichen ist. Als die beiden zustimmen, gibt Mortimi eine Tür zum Sternenblock frei. Kapitel 7-2: Straße in Untendrunten thumb|left|250px|Das Wohnzimmer der drei Hexen. Auf dieser gefährlichen Straße gilt es erst einmal an die Spitze des hohen Raumes zu kommen. Dort befindet sich eine seltsame Tür, die es auf jeden Fall wert ist, einmal mit der Wii-FB untersucht zu werden, und tatsächlich entpuppt sich diese Tür als ein Lasse Einar. Er stellt den Helden drei Fragen. Sollten diese richtig beantwortet werden, so lässt er sie ein. Im nächsten Raum gibt es gleich zwei Türen, jedoch sind beide verschlossen, und es gilt ersteinmal mit dem D-Mon zu sprechen, die Mario und Luigi erzählt, dass hinter der einen Tür ein schreckliches Monster haust, dass sie mit letzter Not einsperren konnten, und das immer noch den Schlüssel für die eine verschlossene Tür hat. Mario entschließt sich natürlich, sich das Monster einmal näher anzuschauen. In dem Raum, ist es vorerst dunkel, jedoch erhellt es sich rasch, und Bowser kommt zum Vorschein, der den Brüdern erzählt, dass man ihn hier in der Dunkelheit eingesperrt hat. Und wie sollte es anders sein, will er zuerst einmal wissen, wo Peach ist, und beschuldigt Mario und Luigi an allem Schuld zu sein. Der Kampf mit Bowser beginnt, und ist am besten zu meistern mit Sörfa, da man mit ihm ganz leicht auf dessen Kopf springen kann. Nach dem Sieg über Bowser schließt er sich erneut der Gruppe an, und gibt den Schlüssel für die noch verschlossene Tür preis. Mit ihm können die Helden die Tür öffnen, und müssen erneut einen hohen Saal erklimmen. Damit die Dunkelheit verschwindet, kann man mit Bowser die Fackeln anzünden, die aber nicht bis nach oben reichen. Auch sollte man sich vor den Finster-Buus in Acht nehmen. Oben angekommen, muss man erneut einen Lasse Einar aufwecken, und wieder drei Fragen beantworten. Im folgenden Raum gelangt man durch die Herztür zu drei Hexen, die sich in einem Art Wohnzimmer aufhalten. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit den Dreien, wird die Gruppe zurück zu dem D-Mon gewarpt, wobei sie ihn zweimal um einen Gefallen bitten sollen, und als drittes ein Buch zurück holen sollen. Sind diese Aufgaben erledigt, übergeben die Hexen Mario, Luigi und Bowser den Schlüssel für die noch verschlossene Tür auf dieser Etage. Der nächste Abschnitt ist etwas komplizierter zu meistern, aber durchaus machbar. Mit Bowser am besten erst einmal die Fackeln entzünden, um Licht zu haben, und dann im Wechsel mit Mario, Luigi und Bowser die Straße hinauf gehen, wobei Luigi die Felsbrocken überspringen muss, und auf Plattformen springen muss, und Mario sich drehen muss, um auszuweichen. Am Gipfel angekommen, die Tür wieder untersuchen, und so den Lasse Einar aktivieren. Dadurch wird ein Miniboss ausgelöst, den man am besten mit Bowser besiegt, da er die größte Angriffsstärke hat, und vor allem mit Stampfo arbeiten, da er auch einen erheblichen Schaden verursachen kann. Man kann ihn auch ganz einfach mit Piccolo einschläfern. Nachdem dies ebenfalls geschafft ist, nur durch die Tür schreiten, und den Sternenblock aktivieren. Kapitel 7-3: Treppe nach Obendroben thumb|right|250px|Die Treppe nach Obendroben. Diese Treppe ist eigentlich ein Gebilde aus etlichen Wolken, welches über mehrere Stockwerke führt. Auch gibt es spezielle Wolken, die wie ein Katapult wirken, und die den Spieler mehrere Wolken auf einmal nach oben schießen können. Am besten steigt man mit Luigi hinauf, weil er mit seiner Sprungtechnik hoch genug springen kann, um jede Wolke zu erreichen. Mario wird nur eingesetzt, um nach versteckten 3-D Pfaden zu suchen, die das Vorankommen ermöglichen. Nun gilt es noch die Prinzessin zu finden, die hinter einer Tür in etwa der Mitte schlummert. Um sie aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf zu erwecken ist der schwarze Apfel von Nöten, den man einige Wolken höher, ebenfalls hinter einer Tür findet, allerdings muss man sich mit Mario drehen, um den Weg in den Vordergrund zu sehen. Ein Stampfer vor dem Baum, und der Apfel gehört dem Trio. Zurück bei Peach, muss er ihr nur noch verabreicht werden, und sofort erwacht sie, weil dieser Apfel offensichtlich sehr furchtbar schmeckt. Komplettiert geht bis zum Ende der Wolkentreppe, wo eine etwas andere Wolke auf das Quartett wartet, die unbedingt größer sein will. Nun muss der Schalter aktiviert werden, und mit der Röhre geht es zurück einige Etagen tiefer, wo man hinter einer der naheliegenden Türen den roten Apfel findet. Zurück bei der Wolke wird der dieser verabreicht, und sie wächst, sodass die Helden mit Leichtigkeit bis zur Spitze der Wolkentreppe geschleudert werden können. Kapitel 7-4: Obendroben thumb|left|250px|Der Kampf zwischen den [[Nimbis und den Monstern.]] Am Beginn dieses Kapitels erzählt Liebidi den Helden, dass Opapi ihr Vater ist, und über Obendroben herrscht, und sogleich machen sie sich auf den Weg, ihn zu retten, da es so scheint, als wenn er in Gefahr sei. In Sektor eins erst einmal den Gefangenen befreien, dann in Sektor drei die beiden Nimbi mit Bowser aus dem Eis befreien, sodass sie den Lift bedienen können. Dort befinden sich weitere Nimbi, die einen der gesuchten Schlüssel haben. In Sektor fünf gilt es den roten Schalter zu aktivieren, sodass sich der Lift bewegt, und dann auf der nächsten Wolke in 3-D wechseln um eine weitere Tür im Hintergrund zu finden. Sie führt zu Sektor sieben, wo es gilt die Monster zu besiegen, sodass der rote Stein in den Besitz der Helden übergeht. Wieder in Sektor fünf, gilt es in Sektor sechs zu kommen. Dies ist möglich, indem man mit Luigi am Eingang in Sektor fünf springt, und dann auf der Wolke landet. In diesem Sektor in 3-D schalten und in den Vordergrund gehen, und dort den Stern aufsammeln, der die lästige Arbeit erspart, die ganzen Monster einzeln nieder zu metzeln. Am Ende erneut in 3-D schalten und in den Hintergrund gehen. Dort befindet sich eine Toilette, an die es gilt anzuklopfen, und sich als Monster auszugeben. Danach geht der gelbe Stein in den Besitz der Viere über. In Sektor zwei mit Luigi auf eine Wolke springen, und den Nimbi auftauen, der nach einen längeren Gespräch den blauen Stein rausrückt. In Sektor drei muss man den Aufzug nehmen, nach oben fahren und zu Sektor vier gehen. Am Ende des Sektors trennt ein riesiger Abgrund die Helden am weiterkommen. Dort steht allerdings auch ein Steinpodest, und in dieses müssen die drei Steine eingesetzt werden, sodass eine Regenbogenbrücke entsteht, die direkt zum Palast von Opapi führt. Im Palast treffen die Helden im ersten Bereich auf eine Horde Monster, die sie zurück scheuchen will, aber noch im selben Moment kommen unzählige Nimbis und fangen einen Kampf mit den Monstern an, der den Vieren und Liebidi die Gelegenheit gibt, zum Hauptsaal vorzudringen, wo sie sich Frostschock, dem Endgegner stellen müssen.thumb|right|250px|[[Mortimi, Opapi und Liebidi in Obendroben.]] Nach dem Kampf thumb|left|150px|[[Liebidi verwandelt sich in ein Reines Herz.]] Nach dem Kampf gegen Frostschock tauchen Mortimi und Opapi auf und müssen wehmütig das Reine Herz an Mario und seine Freunde übergeben. Aber es ist nicht so einfach wie es scheint, denn das Reine Herz ist Liebidi und sie wurde nur erschaffen, um es zu schützen, aber jetzt bedauern es ihre Eltern, sie jemals erschaffen zu haben, weil sie ihren liebsten Schatz womöglich für immer verlieren. Zuerst ist Liebidi böse, verzeiht ihren Eltern aber und kann sich nun in ein Reines Herz verwandeln. Nach dem Spiel Nach dem Spiel ist es möglich, nach Obendroben zurück zu kehren und zu der Überraschung der Helden finden sie dort Liebidi vor, die unter mysteriösen Umständen zurück gekehrt ist. Kapitel 8 Burg Knickwitz ist der Wohnsitz von Graf Knickwitz und ein Kapitel in Super Paper Mario. Der Eingang ist auf dem Flopstadtturm, nachdem man Kapitel 7-4 Erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat. Hier plant Graf Knickwitz auch alle Angriffe auf eine Freunde. Welt 8-1: Bevorstehende Dunkelheit Zeitrahmen: 30 Minuten Schwierigkeitsgrad: mittel Hier muss man O'Klock ein viertes mal besiegen und zwar mit Bowser. Darauf hin werdet ihr Bowser als Partner verlieren. Welt 8-2: Der Sturz Zeitrahmen: 40 Minuten Schwierigkeitsgrad: schwer Etwas schwierig jedoch zu meistern. Am Ende werdet ihr auf Mimi treffen, die ihr diesmal mit Peach besiegen müsst. Eigentlich ganz einfach. Daraufhin werdet ihr Peach als Partnerin verlieren. Welt 8-3: Countdown der Zerstörung Zeitrahmen: 30-40 Minuten Schwierigkeitsgrad: schwer Dieses Level beginnt man mit Mario und Luigi.Auf dem Weg kommt man 2-mal an Spiegelräumen vorbei wobei in jedem Spiegel ein Dimenzio steckt. Einige Spiegel sind keine Spiegel sondern Fenster (Dort spiegelt sich nichts). Da muss man durch und man ist plötzlich von gut 1.000.000.000 Dimenzios umgeben. Hier muss man einen Schlüssel finden und fortfahren. Vor dem Kampf mit Dimenzio schickt dieser dich auf eine Reise durch die Welten. Danach kann man sich ihm anschließen, aber stirbt, nachdem Dimenzio dem Held ein Wasnblatt aufgesetzt hat. Wenn man verneint, kämpft man mit Luigi gegen Dimenzio und Mario erreicht als einziger 8-4. Welt 8-4: Tippi und Graf Knickwitz Zeitrahmen: bis 1 Stunde Schwierigkeitsgrad: Ziemlich schwer Dies ist ein "nur-Mario-Level". Oft kommen in diesem Abschnitt Labyrinthe mit vielen Türen vor. Meistere diese mit 3D. Am Ende werden Bowser,O'Klock,Peach,Mimi und Luigi zurückkehren, die mit Mario den Grafen besiegen. Dann kommt Dimenzio dazu und warpt Tippi,Graf Knickwitz und Nastasia in Dimension D. Er vermischt Luigi, das dunkle Herz und sich selbst zu SUPER DIMENZIO und dann bekämpft man ihn... Gameplay Beim Gameplay hat Intelligent Systems zwar das grundlegende Konzept beibehalten, aber doch zahlreiche Änderungen und vor allem Neuerungen vorgenommen. Es gibt keine rundenbasierten Kämpfe und auch keinen Kampfbildschirm mehr, man bekämpft Gegner wie in den Mario Bros.-Spielen direkt auf dem Spielbildschirm, welcher auf den ersten Blick auch mehr an ein Jump'n'Run-Spiel erinnert. Doch hier hat sich Intelligent Systems etwas einfallen lassen: Durch Drücken des A-Knopfes dreht sich das Bild um 90° in die 3D-Ansicht. Das eröffnet ungeahnte Möglichkeiten: Was in 2D noch ein schlichter Strich ist, wird in 3D zu einer großen Statue, was in 2D eine unüberwindbare Mauer ist, ist in 3D nur eine Serie übereinander gestapelte Blöcke. Doch bei all den Jump'n'Run-Elementen ist Super Paper Mario immer noch ein Rollenspiel. Die Charaktere besitzen Kraftpunkte, die sich durch gegnerische Angriffe verringern und durch Items wieder erhöhen. Auch die Gegner haben KP, was dafür sorgt, dass oft ein Treffer nicht reicht, um einen Gegner unschädlich zu machen. Zudem erricht man in bestimmten Abständen neue Level, die abwechselnd die KP und die Angriffskraft ansteigen lassen. Zudem gibt es eine Fülle an Items, darunter altbekannte wie den Feuerstoß und natürlich auch den Pilz, aber auch neue wie die Kumpelkapseln oder die Tempoblume. Noch mehr Vielfalt entsteht durch die Möglichkeit, verschiedene Items zu kochen, wodurch neue Items entstehen. Man kann sogar zwei Items mischen und dadurch ein komplett neues erschaffen. Als wäre das noch nicht genug, kann man in bestimmten Läden auch noch Fangkarten erstehen, von denen es für jeden Charakter im Spiel (auch von gar nicht bekämpfbaren Charaktern wie Merlon oder auch Mario selber) genau eine gibt. Steuerung Von der Steuerung her machen die Entwickler wenig Experimente: Die Wii-Fernbedienung wird fast ausschließlich waagrecht wie ein NES-Controller gehalten, nur selten muss man die Fernbedienung schütteln oder auf den Bildschirm zeigen. Auch sonst ist die Steuerung intuitiv und birgt wenig Überraschungen. Charaktere Datei:Mario SPM.jpg|Mario Datei:Luigi SPM.jpg|Luigi Datei:Peach SPM.jpg|Peach Bild:Bowser SPM.jpg|Bowser * Nastasia * Graf Knickwitz Gegner Normale Gegner (Auswahl) fett gedruckte Gegner sind neue Gegner *Gumba *Pieks-Gumba *Para-Gumba *Glumba *Koopa *Koopatrouille *Pickel-Käfer *Steinkäfer *Stachi *Lakitu *Knochen-Koopa *Hammer-Bruder *Bumerang-Bruder *Feuer-Bruder *Kamek *Koopa-Stürmer *Clubba *'Squiglie' *'Spronig-Oing' *'Poptor' *Piranha-Pflanze *Frost Piranha *Susel Dusel *Fuzzy *Pokey *'Schnappakuda' *'Purpudon' *Megasproing *'Miseria' *'Bäckchen' *Buu Huu *Atom-Buu *'Amöbi' *'Glubsch' *Kettenhund *Kahl-Kirk *'Schlurp' *Steinblock *Schniffi *Lava Blub *'Grachelbot' *'Quallia' *'Foton' *'Aaligon' *'Langator' *'Sobös' *'Quiektainer' *'Choppa' *'Mammu' *'Florosapiens' *'Ninjoel' *'Skelebit' *'Skelebomber' *'Rospenst' *'Megabiss' *'Siehe auch: Paper Mario-Kartenliste#Super Paper Mario-Kartenliste Super Paper Mario-Kartenliste' Minibosse *O'Klock, 4mal in 1-3, 5-2, 5-4 und 8-1 *Bowser, 2mal in 3-1 und 7-2 *Riesen-Blooper in 3-2 *Mimi, 2mal in 6-2 und 8-2 *Dimenzio, 2mal in 3-3 und 8-3 *Bruboter Typ L in 6-x (Kapitel 6 wird mitten im Spiel unterbrochen, da die Leere die Dimension zerstört) *Kettenbande in 7-2 Endgegner *Lohkost im 1. Kapitel *Mimi im 2. Kapitel *Konrad im 3. Kapitel *Meister L im 4. Kapitel *Bruboter im 4. Kapitel *König Krokus im 5. Kapitel *Frostschock im 7. Kapitel *Graf Knickwitz im 8. Kapitel *Super Dimenzio im 8. Kapitel Welten *Linearia *Dämmertal *Die Bitlande *Das Weltall *Klippulo *Milits Königreich *Untendrunten/Obendroben *Burg Knickwitz Galerie Charaktere Datei:Mario SPM.jpg|Mario Datei:Mario 2 SPM.jpg|Mario Datei:Luigi SPM.jpg|Luigi Datei:Luigi 2 SPM.jpg|Luigi Datei:Peach SPM.jpg|Peach Datei:Peach 2 SPM.jpg|Peach Datei:Dilla.jpg|Dilla Datei:Graf Knickwitz.jpg Datei:Konrad.jpg Datei:Mimi.JPG Datei:Safrania.jpg Datei:Spm-dimenzio.jpg Datei:Frostschock.jpg Datei:Kosto.jpg Datei:König Krokus.jpg Datei:Lohkost.jpg Datei:Merlee.jpg Pixl Datei:Tippi.jpg|Tippi Datei:Wurfowitz.jpg|Wurfowitz Datei:Kawummso.png|Kawummso Datei:Platto.png|Platto Datei:Stampfo.png|Stampfo Datei:Sörfa.png|Sörfa Datei:Filippo.png|Filippo Datei:Knüppl.png|Knüppl Datei:Zippi.png|Zippi Datei:Piekso.png|Piekso Datei:Flitzor.jpg|Flitzor Datei:Piccolo.jpg|Piccolo Datei:Tiptron.jpg|Tiptron Gegner Datei:Kettenbande.jpg| Kettenbande Datei:SPM Artwork Skelebit.jpg| Skelebit Datei:SPM Artwork Kosto.jpg| Kosto Zitate Staff Glitches Beta-Elemente Referenzen zu anderen Spielen Weblinks *Offizielle deutsche Webseite *Offizielle amerikanische Webseite *Offizielle japanische Webseite Kategorie:Super Paper Mario